Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Psychotic Decisions
by LatiosJayfeather
Summary: Our main character has turned into a Abra! His partner is a Ralts, neither start off with much of any fighting capabilities. The land has been at war for centuries and according to legend there will be one such Pokemon who was once human and as a result the world would change either for good or bad. There are 2 sides in this world and neither wants a change. There ll be one winner.


Chapter 1

Bzzzt...Bzzzt, The sound of the alarm blared into my ear. I groggily awoke from my slumber and hit the button. I sighed and slowly got up, I threw my covers aside and went to shower. It was just another day, I was 18 and senior in high school. Honestly I could not wait to graduate but that was months away. I had a sad life compared to most I would just play Pokemon all the time when I didn't have school work to do and I had little to no friends. It was the same every day, get up, shower, get dressed, and go to school. Then after school, do school work, eat, play Pokemon for many hours, and sleep. I had a boring life as far as I was concerned. I played every Pokemon game in existance 3 times minimum. Today was not much different than most, when I got on the bus for school there was one strange hooded person in back but I decided it was unimportant.

That day at school I noticed the new kid a few times but I ignored them. I could not tell if they were male or female they always had that hood on and had a rather neutral body. I couldn't tell. After school when I got onto the bus the new person put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to them and I finally saw his face.

Yes definitely a guy as he said in a very deep voice that shook me to the core almost as if someone of power was talking to me. "You are to fullfill the legend. Good or evil what will you choose? The universes, the forces and I demand one or the other."

"What are you talking about?" I was freaked out by his words and before anything more can be said, everything turned black and I felt everything around me disappear.

The voice echoed in my head once more with a warning, "Keep your humanity to yourself to fulfill the legend." My head swam with confusion as I felt myself deposited onto something cold and wet. It was still dark all around, I could see a little in front of me, it was no longer purely dark but I didn't see much. I looked around and I assumed I had some how gotten into a cave. I pushed myself off the ground. I felt unsteady as I got up, tentatively took a step and wobbled. I managed to get over to a small pool nearby and tried to get some water. However I yelped in confusion when I saw an Abra there! I blinked and realized my own reflection was not there and I noticed that it moved just as I did. I touched my face and felt the alien feeling cheeks and come to the conclusion my dream had come true! I always wanted to be actually in a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. However I realized as an Abra I had few options if I started at level 5 like every Pokemon game ever. I made my way to what i hoped was an exit. I felt the wind from that direction so i hoped i was right. I emerged from the cave to be baffled by the sight. "Wow" I was stunned. The scenery of countless pokemon ranging from zigzagoon to garchomp. It was a busy town, and shops were everywhere. There was one problem however which was I was on a high cliff and it was a sheer drop to the bottom. Unfortunately i was not used to my new feet and sadly did not know how to use any psychic abilities. Thus I fell and let out a terrified scream. I hit the rocks below with a thud and blacked out once again.

When I awoke I was this time on a soft bed. I looked around and my head ached and so did my side. There was a emolga nearby and she exclaimed, "oh my you're awake, thank goodness. I was worried there for a while."

I shook my head and asked, "Where am I?"

She explained "you are in headquarters in the capital Samira city a Red city of course."

"Red city?"

"You know Samira is Red and Tabius is Blue. You're not on the wrong side are you?" she asked with a small glare.

I shook my head, "um I don't know." I thought and remembered the warning in my previous blackout. I should not reveal i am human to this pokemon. I came up with a story quickly and said, "I am a loner and haven't been around civilization since i was an infant and my parents left me in the wild. I don't have a side."

The emolga looked stunned and thought for a bit and said "well I guess I better convince you to join samira!" The emolga smiled and continued, "Oh yes what's your name? Mines Sally."

I blinked and replied, "It's Yuna." I looked at her a little nervously.

"What a wonderful name!" she smiled.

"Th-thanks" I bit my lip slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly she took my hand and exclaimed, "I need to show you the wonderfulness of our country, come on you should be fine by now!" I was startled but I indeed did get up and join her. She lead me out the door of the room I was in and revealed a very marvelous building. The ceilings were ridiculously high and decorated in art. Many depicted Pokemon like a Garchomp over a pile of what I assumed were its enemies and mostly they were of war but a few were peaceful. Sally explained, "You see for centuries Samira and Tabius have been at war. As far as recent history is concerned this war has always been going on." Sally lead me to a hall of many paintings with places of their victories and she continued. "We Samira stand for stability and power to each and every Pokemon. However Tabius stand for 'peace' and 'knowledge'. Really they just want to make us their slaves or destroyed."

I then asked "What about you, what will Samira do when they win?" I was confused Tabius sounded bad, but I didn't know if they were evil yet either.

Sally said sadly, "Well we will have to destroy them, there is no way we can win otherwise. If one, just one Pokemon of Tabius lives the war will continue. I would hate to have to do that, but we must." To me so far Samira seemed good or at least better than Tabius. However it would be far too hasty to make a judgement call of who was better. I had a feeling like every Mystery Dungeon game I had ever played that this war had something to do with why I was here. I decided to see if my suspicions were true.

I asked, "So are there any legends around you know of?"

Sally looked at me questionably "legends? Well there is one about this war… 'There will be a human in Pokemon skin who will tilt the scales. The world will be in chaos until the end.' I fear that legend, it is one neither side wants to succeed."

I tilted my head and asked, "Why is that? Wouldn't you want the war to end?"

Sally shook her head and said, "Well yes but 'chaos until the end' we fear this means regardless who wins, the world would be thrown into despair and evil and destroy the world." I knew for sure now I will not reveal my identity as a human whatsoever until my mission was complete. For some reason her interpretation didn't exactly seem right to me, it was possible but unless there is some super evil pokemon behind all of this I doubted it. "Oh yes and my job right now is to convert you and uh let's just say that right now I suggest you join us or else…" She then casually pointed to a picture with a Pokemon that had the Tabius name on his armor beheaded. I knew right then I wasn't given much of a choice. It was join or die. And she motioned to a sign saying 'warning do not try to teleport in this building'. Even if I knew how to teleport which I should, I suspected I had no real chance of escaping.

 **Author´s note:**

 **I will be updating about a weekly basis. Also please follow and review it encourages me to work faster.**


End file.
